Kategori:Opdateringer 2018
__TOC__ Opdatering d. 12.02.2018 (v0.394) Tilføjet: *' Bygninger' **Lotte World Tower *' Bygninger' **Vinter-OL Hotel Populære ting som er returneret til spillet: *' Diesel Lokomotiver' (now permanent) **RSD-15 CP Triple **RSD-15 CP Quad *' Elektriske Lokomotiver' (now permanent) **KTX-II **KTX-II Seoul **CR DJ1 *' Maglev Lokomotiver' (now permanent) **Raptor **Mercury *' Cargo Wagons' (now permanent) **Raptor Grus **Raptor Kulstof **Raptor Glas **Raptor Gummi **Raptor Endevogn *' Gods vogne' **Plexiglass Transport **Puck Shipper **Hockey Stick Carrier *' Passagervogne' (now permanent) **KTX-II Daejeon **KTX-II Endevogn **Mercury Business **Mercury Economy **Mercury Tail **Mercury Comfort Spil funktioner og ændringer: *Vinter OL Opgaverne fortsætter! **New Seasonal Achievement (Tilgængelig til d. ): ***Loop (3 Opgaver, level 700+) Opdatering d. 05.02.2018 (v0.393) Tilføjet: *' Bygninger' **Woljeongsa Tempel **Isskøjtehal *' Hyperloop Lokomotiver' **Decathlon *' Gods vogne' **Decathlon Aerogel **Decathlon Lithium **Decathlon Nanorør **Decathlon Neodym *' Bygninger' **Ceremonial Stadium *' Decorations' **Winter Games Logo Populære ting som er returneret til spillet: *' Damp Lokomotiver' **WF Games Supplier *' Elektriske Lokomotiver' **Winter Challenger *' Cargo Wagons' **WF Bobsleigh **WF Nails **WF Bricks **WF Glass **WF Ice Skates *' Passenger Wagons' **Challenger 1st Class **Challenger 2nd Class **Challenger VIP **Challenger Tail Spil funktioner og ændringer: *Vinter OL er startet! **Two Seasonal Contractors Tilgængelig til d. : ***Jiu - Ny, 21 kontrakter, level 120+ ***Valentina - vender tilbage (Nostalgia), 21 kontrakter, level 22+ **New Seasonal Achievements and Game Changes (available until ): ***Skøjtespring (3 Opgaver, level 85+) ***Skøjtehop (3 Opgaver, level 170+) ***Skøjtedans (3 Opgaver, level 315+) ***International Train 3 timers IT ture er tilbage . ***New 20-minute Destination: Vinter OL *Bison Silicon+ - Graphic fixed (undocumented) Opdatering d. 29.01.2018 (v0.392) Tilføjet: *' Diesel Lokomotiver' **Icetrain *' Gods vogne' **Icetrain Silicium **Icetrain Kabler **Icetrain Plastik **Icetrain Marmor *' Bygninger' **Snowy Bourse **Snowy Hotel Populære ting som er returneret til spillet: *' Dekorationer' **Snowy Willow **Snow Dragon **Snow Thrower Opdatering d. 22.01.2018 (v0.391) Tilføjet: *' Maglev Lokomotiver' **Sarma *' Passagervogne' **Sarma 1. klasse **Sarma 2. klasse **Sarma Endevogn *' Bygninger' **The Cliff *' Dekorationer' **The Watcher Populære ting som er returneret til spillet: *' Damp Lokomotiver' **Snowflake *' Elektriske Lokomotiver' **Silver Frost *' Diesel Lokomotiver' **Frostwind **Chillwind *' Gods vogne' **Frostwind Kabler **Frostwind Mursten **Frostwind Marmor **Frostwind Træ *' Passagervogne' **Snowflake 1. klasse **Snowflake 2. klasse Opdatering d. 15.01.2018 (v0.390) Tilføjet: *' Hyperloop Lokomotiver' **Polaris *' Gods vogne' **Polaris Xenon **Polaris Xenon+ **Polaris Bismuth **Polaris Bismuth+ *' Bygninger' **Boston Arcology I **Boston Arcology II Populære ting som er returneret til spillet: *' Damp Lokomotiver' **SJ F Magni **SJ F Thor **SJ F Odin *' Bygninger' **Snowy Jutaku **Snowy Cosy House **Snowy House **Snowy Rubber Factory **Winter Hotel **Chalet *' Dekorationer' **Cheerful Snowman **Penguin Gunther **Icy Bill **Icy Park **Snowy Monument **Trapped Taxi Spil funktioner og ændringer: *Starting this week, the total level XP earned will no longer be displayed in game (due to technical issues). *100+ item images updated (mostly Hyperloop Locos/Wagons). *undocumented* Opdatering d. 08.01.2018 (v0.389) Populære ting som er returneret til spillet: *' Damp Lokomotiver' **Polar Star *' Diesel Lokomotiver' **Entropy **Entropy Double **Entropy Triple *' Elektriske Lokomotiver' **Vr2 Saami *' Passagervogne' **Polar Star **Polar Star Endevogn **Saami 1. klasse **Saami 2. klasse **Saami VIP **Saami Restaurant *' Mail Wagons' **Polar Star Mail **Saami Mail *' Bygninger' **Winter Home **Snowy Cloud House **Snowy Apartments **Snowy Mansion **Snowy Estate **Winter Resort *' Dekorationer' **Snowy Old Pine **Snowy Tall Fir **Snowy Small Fir **Snowy Tall Spruce **Outside Heater **Frozen Bill **Delay Sign **Winter Snowman **Tall Birch **Winter Birch **Leafless Birch **Park Birch **Snowy Pine **Snowy Fir Spil funktioner og ændringer: *Final Train Era Achievement released! *Balloons and Chests have returned to normal appearance. Opdatering d. 02.01.2018 (v0.388) (This Update was delayed from due to the New Years holiday.) Tilføjet: *' Elektriske Lokomotiver' **VR SM3 Pendolino *' Passagervogne' **VR SM3 1. klasse **VR SM3 2. klasse **VR SM3 VIP **VR SM3 Endevogn *' Bygninger' **Blizzard Central **Snow Pat Tower **Snowy Stavkirke Populære ting som er returneret til spillet: *' Bygninger' **Winter Avenue **Winter Promenade **Winter Street **Alpine Hotel **Snowy Home **Snowy Cathedral **Snowy Union Station **Snowy Biosphère **Snowy Berlin Gate *' Dekorationer' **Big Snow Pile **Snow Pile **Snowman **Small Snowy Tree **Thin Snowy Tree **Snowy Tree **Snowed-in Loco Spil funktioner og ændringer: *Christmas event has ended: **Seasonal Achievements and Contractors have left the Game **IT routes have been changed back to 4 hours **Winter Wonderland Destination is no longer available **The cooldown for sending gifts to friends has been changed back to 1 hour (from 30 minutes) **Players can now send a gift to the same friend once a day (up from 2 times per day) **The 10 percent bonus for local destinations has been removed